


Заменяемый

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Он не живой человек, но лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон впервые ненадолго об этом забыл.
Kudos: 1





	Заменяемый

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> Топ с Фикбука:  
> 13.06.2018  
> №41 в топе «Джен по жанру Пропущенная сцена»
> 
> 17.06.2018  
> №38 в топе «Джен по жанру Пропущенная сцена»

В его глазах, холодных, словно лёд, как и обычно нельзя было прочитать ни единой эмоции. Но в этот раз он и не пытался их эмулировать, что не только сбивало с толку, но и злило, и пугало лейтенанта Андерсона.

_– Вы меня ненавидите?_

Видя в бокале крепкого виски своё будущее, Хэнк и подумать не мог, что оно будет таким. Холодным и бесстрастным, отдающим болью в каждую клетку тела. Похоже, лейтенант только и умеет, что терять близких ему (не)людей.

Зачем Коннор спрашивал? Что в его механических мозгах изменится, ответь Хэнк «да» или «нет»? Раз уж он, мать твою, всего лишь робот. Хэнк пытался верить, что Коннор спрашивает не только для того, чтобы правильно спрогнозировать свои действия, но безуспешно.

Хэнк твердил себе – андроиды не способны на эмоции. Хэнк убеждал себя – нельзя доверять Коннору, нельзя отпускать его одного. Он способен на предательство, если это будет выгодно для его работы. Бездушная машина способна убить, если кто-то помешает его планам. Хэнк его не боялся, но боялся за тех, кто был рядом с ним.

Он и подумать не мог, что всё может так обернуться. Чтобы машина подставилась, защищая людей и жертвуя собой. Это же чушь собачья.

В этот раз Коннор и не пытался эмулировать эмоции. Его глаза были пусты и безжизненны, они мёртво отражали происходящее вокруг. Руки Хэнка были запачканы в голубой крови, а он только и мог, что неотрывно глядеть в лицо отключившегося андроида.

Андерсон и не мог ожидать, каким потрясением для него это станет. Как тяжело будет подняться на ноги и позволить увезти тело RK800 прочь. Хэнк словно бы перенёсся в тот день, когда потерял сына – он просто не верил, что такое возможно. Чтобы идеального андроида вот так просто подстрелили?

Хэнк не помнил, как добрался до дома, напился и уснул на диване прямо в верхней одежде. Он туманно вспомнил утро, точнее, день, непросто ему дались и кофе, и поездка до участка. Эмоции нахлынули в тот момент, когда он понял, что нужно открыть дверь участка, зайти и обнаружить, что за соседним столом больше никто не сидит. И никогда сидеть не будет.

Хэнк это сделал, чувствуя, как внутри что-то ломается. Он сделал, но лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить эту чёртову машину на своём рабочем месте, терпеливо ожидающую лейтенанта.

  
И в этот момент эмоции вспыхнули так ярко, что надолго отпечатались в памяти Хэнка, заставили его в два шага преодолеть расстояние между ним и андроидом, чтобы затем за грудки оторвать его от стула и прижать к стене.

– Вы меня ненавидите? – спрашивает Коннор, терпеливо вися в руках Хэнка, практически поднявшего его за воротник рубашки. 

_Как он мог забыть, что это просто легко заменяемое жестяное ведро, а не живой человек?_

– Нет, безмозглый андроид. Работаем, – рычит Хэнк, выпуская рубашку Коннора и тяжело оседая на своё кресло.


End file.
